


Orange Jell-O Is a Fantastic Lover

by Chilvane



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wallace, Other, Sex Toys, Slime Fucking, Slime Person, Slime! Wallace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilvane/pseuds/Chilvane
Summary: Wallace is a slime person, and gets really impatient for Ben to get home.





	Orange Jell-O Is a Fantastic Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Wallace is Nonbinary again in this one, they/them pronouns get used for them throughout.

Wallace undid the final button on their shirt, the garment thrown on the ground with no second thought. Their pants and underwear discarded soon after. They slouched, letting go of a pressure that felt like a breath they’d held all day. The orange slime that comprised Wallace’s body began to drip into itself, small drops of orange trailed down their “skin” before they melted back in. They braced themself against their room’s wall, the sound of inhaling and exhaling came from their mouth with no air to move past their lips. 

After a minute to let their day’s stress go, Wallace flopped backwards on the bed. A hand trailed over their chest, the tips melded into the flesh as they stared at the ceiling. Their thoughts swirled of when Ben would get home, as pressure built in their stomach. Their hand trailed down farther, the appendage rubbed over their belly to no sensation. The hand’s slime continued to melt into themself. 

Thoughts of what they wanted stayed with them, as slime dripped onto the sheets under them and their crotch thrusted upwards. The hand went further into their body with each failed attempt to get at something. Wallace flipped over, their hand grabbed around beneath the bed. With cardboard in their grasp, they moved the other hand down to their crotch. The appendage ran around the entirely smooth surface, which did no more than excite them about the idea of another’s fingers. With the box before them on the bed, Wallace’s leg started to thump up and down. Large drops of goo dripped from their tongue and lips, and hips rocked into their hand.

Lid removed, a pink butt plug and lube sat in the box. They reached the hand from between their legs in to grab it, as the other hand steadied themself on the bed. Toy in hand it travelled down their body and came to rest in front of their crotch. Light tingling spread throughout their body as Wallace ran the tip over the empty area. 

They squirmed at such a light touch of the toy, and obscenities slipped out with each pass of its tip across their body. Wallace’s legs shook as more slime dripped from the limbs, one final pass before they inserted the plug into the middle of their crotch. Their gel body squeezed tight around it, encased perfectly right up to the surface by Wallace. Sparks lit up their entire body, box shoved off the bed to make room as they pressed their face against the mattress. They started to move the toy, and each cell felt the sensation as it rubbed against the slime around it.

When Ben opened the door, he heard the faint noises that came from his room. The light squeaking and muffled sounds he recognized as Wallace in origin made his face heat up. He locked the door behind him, before his steps continued towards the bedroom. 

He sped up slightly as the noises became clearer. Ben pictured what Wallace could be doing, imagined them on their back with legs wide open fucking themself with a butt plug. Or maybe they were deepthroating the same plug, and the muffled sounds were because they came from around it. By the time he was at the door Ben had started to get hard. He panted just outside the room before his hand turned the doorknob and pushed.

Wallace had their ass raised in the air, a hand pumped the pink plug into and out from the front of their crotch. Their face moved from being pressed into the mattress to face towards Ben, who stood with a noticeable bulge. 

“H-heyy babe,” Wallace said, they got up to kneel on the bed with the pink plug still visible inside them, “how was your uh, your day?”

Ben began to take off his shirt, “It was pretty good,” with the shirt thrown on the ground he placed his lips against Wallace’s. His hand began to undo the pants’ zipper, “There was something I just could not believe was going on when I got into one of the apartments, though.” The grin he wore could be heard through his voice. Pants worked to the ground, Ben kissed them again. He licked at their lips, the slightest taste of orange pop hit his taste buds as Wallace opened their mouth to him. 

As they continued to kiss, Wallace moved their legs to rest over the bed’s edge. They grabbed his hair as they descended onto the mattress, the plug pushed into them a little bit further by Ben’s underwear-clad dick as he joined them. A moan drawn out by the small movement shook through his body.

“Mmm… what did you find, Ben?” Their thumbs hooked under the waistband of Ben’s boxers. He started to grind against them, the underwear now covered in orange spots.

“I found… uh…” Ben started to speak when Wallace reached under his boxers to grab his ass. They kneaded both cheeks, and his short tail tickled their hands, “I found out I’m too turned on to continue acting like I didn’t mean finding you jacking off.” They began to inch off the last piece of clothing between them both. Ben’s dick slapped against his stomach as the band lowered past it. He rolled over to get the underwear the entire way off, and Wallace joined him right after. Face held in their hands, Ben melted into the kiss they placed on his lips. 

One hand in the gel that made up Wallace’s hair, Ben grabbed the plug with the other to remove it. When they pulled apart, for a second an orange thread of spit connected their tongues before it broke. Ben panted, an attempt to regain his breath. Ready to continue, Wallace began to kiss his neck, then down his chest full of hair. They continued down until the erect member was in front of their face. With a lick up its length, they wrapped their lips around the head. The feel of precum hit their tongue, unable to taste it Wallace kept going until the tip reached the wall at the back of their mouth. Ben’s hand atop their head, they lifted up to only have the head in their mouth before they repeated the action. 

The feeling that Wallace’s lips gave as they glided up and down his dick made Ben moan. They only fit half his length into their mouth on each repetition, as the speed picked up and slowed down every so often. Occasionally they brought the cock out of their mouth to run down the side with their lips, before they came back up. 

“Fuck, Wally,” Ben said. His hand lifted as Wallace’s head did, this time they ran a cheek down his dick. The not-quite solid mass indented with its shape, the tip stopped beside their eye. He moaned at how the slime felt against his skin, the slight heat and ripples that rubbed against the head. With a gulp he spoke again, “You look so cute down there babe. I could watch you for hours.”

Thick orange threads connected Wallace’s cheek to his penis as they pulled away. A slight indent filled in fast as the slime between them grew thinner. They grinned at Ben, before they took his dick all the way down to the base.

His arms shook from the feel of slime around his cock. It pressed right up against his skin, and vibrated when Wallace hummed around it. Ben couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he grabbed into their hair. He pressed into their face the little bit possible before they eased up from the hard member. Both shifted so that Ben knelt over them, a hand still grabbed the slime of Wallace’s hair as they licked the underside of his cock. They stroked it a couple times before they swallowed it again, his patch of hair tangled with small bits of orange. After a few seconds they pulled back so only the head was surrounded by slime.

When Wallace hummed, Ben nearly doubled over. The feel of a ton of tiny ripples all centered around just the head of his cock made him scream their name, the hand atop their head gripped harder as he shoved the entire length forward.

Loud breaths filled the silent room as Wallace’s head was held there. The legs that held Ben up shook from the miniscule motions they continued to apply on his dick. His hips began to move, the friction made both their heads spin as Wallace groaned around the member in their mouth. A hand reached around to his ass, the fingers rubbed outside Ben’s hole before one began to push in. Ben sped up his thrusts, the sensation of something in him while he fucked Wallace’s mouth made him louder. As pressure built in his gut, he pulled away.

“That was so good, Wally,” Ben shifted his hand from atop their head to under their chin. With the slight suggestion, they rose to eye level with him. Finger still in his ass as he continued, “but I was about to cum, and frankly I want this to last a little longer.”

His gaze bore into Wallace, with half lidded eyes and a tongue that almost stuck out. They knew how much Ben wanted them, but how open his face was with desire in moments like this still blew them away, “Well the, well the least you can do is help me catch up. You do have amazing fingers.”

Mirrored grins grew closer, as Ben trailed a finger down their body to rest in front of Wallace’s crotch. As lips met, he began to push two fingers into them. The slime easy to move through with little effort, he got down to the knuckle in no time as their legs shook. Soft moans exited their mouth as Ben’s tongue explored it. Their tongues rubbed together as his fingers moved about, repeated scizor and swirl motions made Wallace increasingly noisy. They began to move the finger inside Ben before a second one was inserted. Foreheads pressed together, they both panted as the other’s fingers moved inside them. Loud praises dripped through their lips, as a third finger joined the others in both of them. 

“I said you had amazing fingers,” Wallace ground down against his hand, “God I’m fucking glad I did.”

“Mmm, is that so babe?” Ben withdrew his fingers, a more liquid orange dripped from them. He brought the hand to his mouth and licked as he continued to speak, “I’m ready to start using something else, you good with that?”

“That sounds wonderful Ben, but could you get on your back first?” Wallace said. Ben complied, he shifted position before his body sank toward the mattress. His legs were spread, and his tail twitched from their undivided attention. They grabbed the butt plug that still laid atop the sheets, the fingers still inside Ben wiggled before they pulled out. A grin spread across Wallace’s face before they spoke again, “I… I wanna watch you squirm with this in you. I mean you’ve leaked so much pre from just my fingers.” 

Ben grabbed his own dick as he nodded. He used slow strokes up and down his shaft as Wallace applied lube to the plug, their hand steady when they moved the toy to rest at the rim of his asshole. The slow progress the toy made caused both their breaths to shake in anticipation. A grunt let out of Ben’s mouth when the base touched his ass. With it inside him, Wallace knelt above him to watch his face.

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off Wallace as they straddled his waist. Their arms placed on either side of him, they moved to hover over his erection. An easy smile was shared between them as Wallace lowered themself onto his dick, the member held in place by his hand. After half way, they slammed down. Ben’s head tilted back in a moan, as his hips jutted upwards into them. Their own moans joined his as Wallace rose from and descended onto his cock, with each repetition more and more slime stretched in drops from their body. 

When Wallace sped up their ride, Ben grabbed from under their thighs. Grip tight enough that his fingers sunk into them. They moaned at everything that was inside them, the multiple points of insertion caused sparks to spread through their body. Sounds rung through the air of their pleasure, the gasps and moans, and the sounds made from the movements of slime around Ben’s cock.

“Ahh! Ben I’m, god I feel so good,” Wallace said. Ben began to thrust into them on each downstroke, and their moans became shorter and airier. Soon they held still as Ben thrust into them, “I’m gonna, Ben god I’m-”

With a moan he felt Wallace’s crotch practically melt around his member. A thick trail of slime connected from his hands to the thighs he’d held, and from his dick. Wallace collapsed on top of Ben, and panted in his ear before they laid next to him.

“You’re so fantastic, Wally,” Ben said. He began to stroke his dick in slow motions, his arousal brought to a frustrated place as pre leaked from its tip. He flipped over in place to reach the plug in his ass, the toy thrusted in and out of his hole as he jacked off. Ben saw stars, the hand around his dick practically stopped as he just fucked himself faster with the toy. A noticeable rustle sounded when he felt Wallace grab his cock. With a loud moan from Ben they began to jack him off, each movement brought him closer to finishing.

“Wally, don’t stop!” he said. Wallace licked their lips as they sped up the pace, excited to see him squirm from their touch. Ben began to thrust into their hand with erratic movements, moans at a crescendo, “I’m , I’m cumming!”

Wallace stroked them through each shot of cum, each streak of white liquid hit the sheets before they moved their hand. Ben made a mental note of “clean up” before he collapsed into the spot of jizz. He groaned at the removal of the plug from his ass, and placed the toy on a bedside table. He looked at Wallace when they flopped beside him, “I love you, babe.”

They smiled at each other, a few seconds passed before Wallace replied, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated, especially criticism.


End file.
